Silly' or 'Smart' Game?
by yuki.sharaa
Summary: Hanya sebuah permainan konyol ide Naruto berjuluk 'Pendorong Motivasi Belajar'—yang pernah beberapa kali dimainkan di tengah lapangan basket kampusnya—dan sama sekali tidak menarik bagi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke perlu berterima kasih pada si dobe kali ini. Karena permainan bodoh itu akhirnya akan jadi sangat menarik jika dimainkan bersama Sakura.


.

.

.

"Buka!" titah pria itu. Dingin. Dia tidak suka menunggu, apalagi menunggu sesuatu yang sudah terlalu lama dinantinya. Dan kesabarannya kali ini hampir di ambang akhir.

"Ta–tapi ... ini yang terakhir!" Merasa belum rela, gadis itu terus mengelak dengan berbagai alasan.

Tapi si pria masih tidak kehilangan akal, "Kau sudah janji."

"I–iya ... tapi ... masa' aku harus membukanya?"

Keringat baru saja bergulir melewati pelipisnya, menandakan si pria berpikir keras seraya mencoba mempertahankan stok kesabaran. Jelas tidak mudah. "Itu terserah padamu. Mau menepati atau mengingkari janjimu sendiri." Ya, itu memang pilihan si gadis. Tapi tetap saja semua pilihan itu pasti ada resikonya bukan. "Jadi, cepat buka!" perintah si pria lagi. "Atau ... aku sendiri yang akan membukanya," sambungnya seraya menyunggingkan seringai menggoda.

"Jangan!" cegah si gadis spontan. Membelalak panik, juga karena spontan. Astaga, ia sungguh tak mengira bahwa si pria akan senekad ini. Dan sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. "Aku bisa ... membukanya sendiri."

_Hmm_... Jadi sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang harus dibuka? Dan siapakah si pria dan si gadis? Kalau begitu, harus mundur ke 3 jam sebelumnya. _Yosh_! Mari kita ke TKP...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

(Story belong to** Yuki Sharaa**)**  
**

(**Naruto **belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**)

: : : :

: : :

:

Warning :** Typo** yang tetep aja lolos, **OOC** gak bisa dihindari, **AU**, Rate **M** (demi kebaikan)

:

: : :

: : : :

**...'Silly' or 'Smart' game?...**

* * *

.

.

.

**[3 Jam Sebelumnya]**

.

.

.

TING TONG...

TING TONG...

Bel berbunyi sebanyak dua kali. Mengirimkan signal kepada pemilik rumah bahwa seseorang tengah menunggu siapa pun membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan nyonya pemilik rumah-lah yang menyadari pertama kali.

Bergegas melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya sambil berlari kecil dari dapur menuju pintu depan.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," sahutnya lumayan keras saat mencapai pintu dan memutar kenop.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan nyonya pemilik rumah yang mendadak terperangah. Mengembangkan perlahan senyum bahagia yang seketika pecah begitu melihat tamu di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya kau di sini," ujar sang Nyonya—Haruno Mebuki—serta-merta memeluk pemuda yang telah dianggapnya sebagai putra sendiri. Pemuda yang dimaksud pun tak sungkan membalas pelukan itu dengan lebih hangat. Walaupun wajah stoic yang telah lama dipeliharanya harus sedikit memudar karenanya. Sebab nyonya Haruno selayaknya ibu sendiri.

Setelah dipisahkan jarak dan waktu yang cukup lama, melahirkan kerinduan akan sosok masing-masing. Tak pelak Mebuki memeluknya dengan begitu erat, sampai-sampai tak menghiraukan genangan air asin yang nyaris meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Betapa ia merindukan 'putra' tampannya ini.

Namun, ajang pelepasan rindu itu pun tak bisa berlangsung lebih lama lagi, karena Mebuki langsung melepas dekapannya ketika menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Ya ampun, kenapa aku malah memeluk mu di luar rumah? Ayo masuk. Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung ke sini 'kan!" Mengusap ujung mata yang berair masih dengan senyum yang tak mau pudar. Lalu dengan segera mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk ke rumahnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah tegap dengan kaki panjangnya. Memasuki rumah yang sudah 4 tahun tidak disambangi. Memperhatikan dengan saksama interior rumah ini, seakan kembali mengingat-ingat kesan terakhir ia ke sini. Tidak ada yang berbeda, tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih terlihat sama. Sangat nyaman seperti dulu.

Sebelah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, menyadarkan dari nostalgia. Membuat si pemuda menoleh sedikit ke bawah pada wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya. Sepertinya 4 tahun telah membuatnya jauh lebih tinggi, seingatnya dulu ia tidak perlu melirik ke bawah untuk memperhatikan wanita ini.

"Kapan kau pulang Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mebuki, dengan sorot mata keibuan yang penuh keharuan.

"Tadi pagi. Maaf tidak langsung mengabari mu, bibi," jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke itu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ada di sini dan baik-baik saja, sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Selamat datang kembali!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Tentu saja dia akan ke sini. Bahkan pesawatnya tidak perlu mendarat di Bandara Internasional Narita, tapi langsung ke pekarangan rumah keluarga Haruno. Kalau bisa.

"Kau sudah terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang. Lihat, bahkan sekarang kau sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari ku, hahaha..." Mebuki memang selalu suka berkelakar, tidak pernah berubah. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari yang ku ingat terakhir kali," decaknya kagum memperhatikan wajah anak angkatnya. "Kalau Sakura melihat mu, dia pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu," sambung Mebuki.

Seperti sebuah kilatan listrik yang melintas kilat di kepalanya, membuat Sasuke tertegun otomatis begitu mendengar nama itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, nama itu tak menyambangi indra pendengarannya. Nama dari seseorang yang pasti menjadi alasan untuk membawanya datang ke sini. Bagaimana kabarnya? Seperti apa dia sekarang?

"Apa dia ada?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Ohohoho ... Dia ada di atas. Di kamarnya. Biar ku panggilkan." Seketika Mebuki berlari mendekati tangga ke lantai dua. "SAKURAAAAAA ... CEPATLAH TURUN! LIHAT INI SIAPA YANG DATANG!" teriaknya nyaring, seperti kebiasaan lama yang juga belum berubah.

Sekitar tiga detik, waktu yang diperlukan Sasuke untuk menunggu sahutan balik dari atas. Sampai—

"AKU SEDANG MENGERJAKAN TUGAS BU!"

Suara itu. Suara milik gadis itu. Suara yang selalu ingin didengarnya. Yang kini hanya terpaut satu lantai darinya, tapi cukup melegakan untuk menarik sudut bibirnya samar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Teramat tipis.

"Ya ampun anak itu. Di sini ada tamu malah mementingkan tugasnya," gerutu Mebuki kesal dan bersiap mendatangi kamar putri semata wayangnya. Sampai sebuah tangan menahan lembut pergelangan tangannya.

"Mungkin tugasnya memang sangat banyak. Jadi biarkan saja," cegah si penahan, mencoba mengerti.

Tapi Mebuki justru menggeleng. "Jangan tertipu dengannya Sasuke-kun. Sakura memang terlihat rajin belajar dan selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bolos atau main di waktu luang. Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu gagal di setiap mata kuliah. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa mahasiswi serajin itu malah tidak lulus hampir di semua mata kuliah? Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura? Terjadi sesuatu?

"Ah! benar juga. Mungkin kau bisa membantunya Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti akan semangat belajar kalau kau yang mengajari. Selagi kau belum mulai bekerja perusahaan keluargamu, kau bisa mengajarinya di waktu senggang. Bagaimana eksekutif muda?" tawar Mebuki semangat mengutarakan ide dadakannya sendiri.

Sakura tidak baik-baik saja, pikir Sasuke. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus turun tangan.

.

.

.

**sssSSsss**

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura menghentikan gerakan pena yang tengah menggores di atas kertasnya sejenak. Lalu kembali menulis. Tanpa menggubris si pengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan kedua membuatnya genggaman tangannya pada pena begitu menguat, memejamkan mata menahan kesal. "Sudah ku bilang, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas bu!" Sakura menghela napas keras lalu kembali berkutat pada tugas-tugasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ok. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar kesal. Kenapa Ibunya tidak mengerti kalau saat ini dia sedang berjuang. Justru malah terus mengganggunya. Sakura harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini dan harus benar. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia harus mengulang lagi dan lagi semua mata kuliahnya yang gagal. Ini neraka baginya. Kenapa semua jiri-payahnya tidak membuahkan hasil? Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa Sakura sulit sekali untuk berkonsentrasi?

CEKLEK

Kenop pintu tertarik. Dan sukses membuat Sakura kehilangan kontrol emosinya. Dia berbalik cepat dalam sekali sentak dan berteriak, "IBUU ... AKU SE—" Sakura tercekat.

Kata-katanya terputus begitu saja tatkala ia menyadari seseorang yang berdiri angkuh di ambang pintu terbuka dengan kedua tangan yang terkubur di saku celana; bukanlah ibunya.

"Apa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Pertanyaan retoris meluncur mulus dari bibir pria itu, membuat Sakura semakin molotot di kursinya.

"Sa–su–ke?"

Ia terkejut. Terpaku hanya pada sosok familiar di ambang pintu. Dengan nada sangat terbata mencoba melafalkan nama pria yang dimaksud. Pria yang sudah 4 tahun ke belakang tidak pernah lagi ditemuinya atau menemuinya. Pria teman masa kecilnya, yang hilang selama bertahun-tahun untuk melanjutkan study di negeri yang tak dikenal Sakura. Yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun barang satu kata. Meninggalkannya tanpa kepastian. Juga pria yang sudah membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi setelah itu.

"Se–sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan kedua sukses dilontarkannya setelah berkedip sebanyak dua kali untuk memastikan kenyataan. Sakura benar-benar tidak salah lihat.

"Sejak 1 menit yang lalu, aku berdiri di luar pintu—"

"Bukan itu!" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika gadis merah muda itu memotong perkataannya cepat. "Maksudku ... sejak kapan kau ada di Jepang. Aku tidak ... sama sekali tidak tahu. Ibu tidak memberitahu ku. Bibi Mikoto juga..." Sakura meracau, heran campur bingung harus bagaimana. Ini terlalu mendadak. Sasuke datang terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia belum siap, entah siap buat apa. Mungkin untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu begitu dikaguminya.

Sementara Sasuke hadir membawa gelar Insinyur, keadaan Sakura justru sangat memprihatinkan. Entah kapan ia bisa lulus, Sakura sendiri tidak yakin.

Dengan ekspresi tenang nan dingin yang tetap dipertahankan sejak memasuki ruangan ini, Sasuke paham bahwa gadis yang berjarak hanya 3 meter darinya ini mencoba mengutarakan keterkejutannya, walau terdengar absurd. Tapi yang tidak ia pahami, kenapa Sakura justru terlihat ... murung? Sasuke melangkah, memotong jarak antara dirinya dan gadis merah muda yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Dan langkah keempat tepat membawanya ke hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu perlu mendongakkan ke atas untuk melihat tubuh tinggi menjulang Sasuke. Perbedaan yang sangat kontras dengan posisinya yang masih duduk diam di kursi. Sasuke bahkan harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap teman masa kecilnya ini.

Selama 4 tahun sudah ia merindukan wajah ini, mata _emerald_ milik gadis ini, dan suara berisiknya. Selama 4 tahun Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya. Bukan karena ia tidak merindukan gadis ini, hanya saja Sasuke butuh konsentrasi untuk gelar insinyur-nya, Sakura pun begitu. Mereka sama-sama perlu fokus pada study masing-masing bukan?

Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengabari kepulangannya pada gadis itu, tidak ingin Sakura terganggu. Sampai mereka bisa berhadapan seperti saat ini. Dan tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja mereka sama-sama terlihat lebih dewasa. Lalu Sakura...

_'Cantik...'  
'...Sangat cantik!'_

Sasuke bahkan sulit mengalihkan visualnya dari siluit wajah cantik itu. Sedangkan Sakura masih saja terpaku melihat wajah tampan teman lamanya yang belum berubah dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar. Juga rona tipis yang selalu menghiasi pipi pualamnya. Kebiasaannya yang tak pernah berubah sedari dulu, kebiasaannya yang disukai Sasuke.

Tatapan mereka pun tak terputus saat Sasuke mulai membukukkan tubuh tegapnya perlahan. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah memegang sandaran kursi dan pinggiran meja diantara Sakura sebagai tumpuan. Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Membuat Sakura harus menahan napas saat jarak mereka tinggal 10 cm lagi.

8 cm

5 cm

3 cm

Dan ke samping?

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Suara bariton itu tepat menggelitik telinga kanan Sakura. Sukses membuat kulit putih wajahnya semakin memerah sempurna.

Pertama, karena jarak tubuh Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan seperti sedang memeluknya, yang membuat Sakura bisa menghirup wangi mint maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke. Kedua, karena suara bariton yang baru saja menyapa telinga kanannya, yang terdengar berat dan err... seksi. Dan yang ketiga sekaligus yang paling parah, adalah karena imajinasi bodohnya yang tidak sesuai dengan realita dan harapan. Ya, imajinasi bodohnya yang mengira tindakan Sasuke menipiskan jarak untuk menci—

_'Tidaaaaaaaak!'  
'Pikiran macam apa itu?'  
'Sakura, kau memalukan sekali'_

Teriak inner Sakura, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat tabu barusan. Sungguh memalukan. Tapi seketika itu juga ia menyadari maksud pertanyaan sederhana Sasuke. Tubuhnya berbalik cepat menghadap meja dan buru-buru menutup buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tugas kuliah," katanya setelah selesai. Tanpa menegakkan tubuh, obsidian hitam Sasuke melirik gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat gugup. Semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi gadis itu masih bisa dilihatnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada buku yang dipegang Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke merebut buku itu. "Biar ku lihat." Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tangannya sibuk membalik-balikkan halaman dengan matanya yang fokus memperhatikan isi buku.

"Statistika?!" tebaknya kemudian.

"Itu hanya tugas kuliah ku. Kembalikan!" Satu tangan Sakura terulur meminta dengan raut kesal karena cemas.

"Tidak ada yang benar," dakwa Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura yang memberengut keki.

Tak khayal langsung membulatkan bola mata gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Jawaban mu salah semua."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apa kau tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu?" sindirnya enteng, seraya mengembalikan buku kepada Sakura.

"Hey, sudah 3 jam aku mengerjakannya. Setidaknya ada satu yang benar." Sakura pun kembali memeriksa pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada," ulang Sasuke, kembali menegaskan.

Sakura terdiam. Ia paham, jadi ini yang dimaksud belum siap. Ia belum siap jika Sasuke bertanya padanya 'ada apa?'.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Sakura?" Dan benar saja, Sasuke memang bertanya, seraya menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. Pertanyaan yang cukup mewakili isi pikirannya. Karena seingat Sasuke, Sakura tidak bodoh.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Tidak tahu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dahinya mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ... sulit berkonsentrasi."

Sakura mulai terlihat murung lagi. Dia memang sulit berkonsentrasi. Fokusnya selalu buyar di tengah jalan. Padahal dia sangat rajin belajar dan memperhatikan. Sakura sendiri juga merasa aneh. Sudah 4 tahun belakangan ini dia merasa seperti itu. Merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke pun mengerti, jadi itu masalahnya. Ia menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang dibatasi meja. Membuka buku yang tadi dikerjakan Sakura, lalu menyodorkannya lagi pada gadis itu.

"Ulangi! Aku mau lihat bagaimana kau mengerjakannya," perintahnya.

"Maksudmu aku harus mengulanginya dari awal?" ujar Sakura tak percaya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, "Baiklah."

Tangannya dengan terpaksa bergerak menggoreskan pena pada bukunya. Mulai mengolah soal-soal berbentuk cerita. Tapi baru menulis kalimat ketiga—

"Cukup!"

—sudah langsung dihentikan Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan baru mau menulis jumlah sam—"

"Itu dia masalahmu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana _sample_ dan mana populasi. Memulai dengan benar saja kau tidak bisa. Apa benar kau menggunakan otakmu itu, Sakura?"

Sakura sampai mendelikkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terlalu menyinggungnya. Sakura sudah berusaha, bahkan sejak dulu. Walaupun dia tidak dilahirkan jenius seperti Sasuke, setidaknya dia tetap berusaha. Tapi kenapa selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Dan kenapa Sasuke juga ikut menimpakan kesalahan padanya.

Sasuke menghela napas agak keras melihat Sakura yang kembali murung. Sepertinya ini akan sulit.

"Biar ku jelaskan," katanya seraya menarik buku itu dan meminta perhatian Sakura.

Sasuke mulai menjelaskan apa itu yang dimaksud dengan sample, dan apa itu yang dimaksud dengan populasi. Apa yang harus dilakukan pada soal seperti ini, atau pada soal seperti itu. Metode seperti apa yang harus digunakan, sampai cara membuat hipotesa dan kesimpulan. Semua dijelaskan secara rinci. Sasuke bahkan berusaha menggunakan kata-kata sederhana agar otak Sakura yang entah kenapa jadi melamban ini—menurutnya—bisa menangkap.

"Kau mengerti tidak?" katanya di akhir pelajaran.

"Ah! Iya, aku mengerti. Ternyata tidak begitu sulit." Kepala pink itu turut mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, coba kerjakan ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah soal untuk menge-test sejauh mana penalaran Sakura. Dan ternyata hasilnya memuaskan. Sakura bisa menyelesaikan soal itu dengan sangat baik. Juga senyum manis yang akhirnya ditunjukkan gadis musim semi itu. Sepertinya Sasuke berbakat menjadi seorang mentor. Atau mungkin pembangkit motivasi.

Kemudian, Sasuke kembali menyuruh Sakura untuk mengerjakan soal-soal tugasnya yang langsung dituruti dengan semangat. Dengan semangat, tentu saja, karena Sakura baru saja mengerjakan soal dengan hasil sempurna dan itu membuatnya tertantang untuk kembali berkutat pada soal-soal. Ternyata masih ada harapan, pikir Sakura. Namun, belum sempat memulai di nomor pertama, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke.

Tapi setelahnya, pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, yang justru terdiam layaknya berpikir sesuatu.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura yang dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Sasuke.

Namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan otak jeniusnya. Berusaha memikirkan hal menarik yang bisa membunuh rasa bosannya kala menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan ke-20 soal _essay_-nya. Hey, kalau dia hanya duduk diam, bisa-bisa Sasuke mati bosan.

Banyak hal terlintas di pikirannya, namun tidak ada yang menarik baginya. Sampai sebuah ide brilian hadir di otak jeniusnya. Sebuah ide yang terinspirasi dari permainan bodoh Naruto—teman sekamarnya di asrama mahasiswa—yang menjuluki permainan itu sebagai 'Pendorong Motivasi Belajar'. Itu hanya sebuah permainan konyol—yang pernah beberapa kali dimainkan di tengah lapangan basket kampusnya—dan sama sekali tidak menarik bagi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke perlu berterima kasih pada si _dobe_ kali ini. Karena permainan bodoh itu akhirnya akan jadi sangat menarik jika dimainkan bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku mulai sekarang ya?"

"Tunggu. Aku punya sebuah ide," sanggahnya lagi.

"Ide ... apa?"

"Selagi kau mengerjakan _essay_ mu. Kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura melongo, "_Heee_! Aku sedang belajar, kenapa malah bermain?"

Oke. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa bingung dibuatnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke serius tidak sih mengajarinya?

"Ini permainan yang bisa meningkatkan motivasi dan konsentrasi mu."

Permainan yang bisa meningkatkan konsentrasi? Sepertinya ini menarik, pikir Sakura. "Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana peraturannya?"

"Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu menjawab semua soal dengan benar."

Hanya itu? "Lalu?"

"Sama seperti permainan biasa, jika kau melakukan kesalahan maka kau akan dihukum. Hukuman akan diberikan setiap kali kau salah menjawab soal."

"Apa hukumannya?" Sakura semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Kau harus ... melepas ... setiap kain yang melekat pada tubuhmu," jawab Sasuke. Dengan nada perlahan dan penuh penekanan.

Manik_ emerald_ Sakura seketika membulat dan tercengang sejadi-jadinya, "A—APA?"

"Iya. Itu konsekuensinya."

Sakura masih membelalak. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin Sakura melepas pakaiannya satu persatu di depan Sasuke. Itu sangat memalukan. Dan apanya permainan pembangkit motivasi dan konsentrasi? Jelas saja, ABG labil juga tahu, peserta harus konsentrasi penuh kalau tidak ingin tidak berpakaian. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Itu 'kan hanya terjadi jika dan hanya jika Sakura kalah, lalu bagaimana jika dia yang menang?

"La—lalu ... bagaimana jika aku benar?" tanyanya spontan bahkan sampai memekik, menyuarakan pikirannya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Jika dan hanya jika kau benar dalam satu kali percobaan, maka aku yang akan dihukum. Setiap jawaban benar—maksudku langsung benar—yang kau kerjakan, aku yang akan melepas pakaian ku ... satu-persatu," ujarnya enteng.

Sakura berbinar. Seperti baru saja diberitahu tentang lokasi harta karun di belakang rumah. Tidak, ini lebih _wah_ dari banjir tomat cherry.

_'Apa sasuke serius? Tidak ... maksudku ini sebuah keberuntungan. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat Sasuke striptis di depanku? Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada ... Kyaaaaaaa ... aku bisa mimisan.'_

Pikiran nyelenehnya telah membuat wajah putih Sakura memerah bak tomat masak. Dan sepertinya ide tentang permainan buka-bukaan ini telah melupakan ketidak-optimisannya tadi.

"Ba—baiklah. Aku terima tantangan mu," ujar Sakura dengan begitu yakinnya.

"Kau yakin?" Pemuda itu kembali memastikan. Karena Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan, Sakura!

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan menjawab semua soal dengan benar. Tapi tunggu sebentar."

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya menuju lemari pakaiannya diikuti oleh obsidian hitam Sasuke yang mengekorinya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu karena terhalang pintu lemari yang terbuka. Sampai Sakura muncul kembali dengan...

Sasuke melongo.

"A—Apa maksudnya ini?" Ia sampai meninggalkan kesan stoic-nya saat terkejut melihat penampilan Sakura yang ... yang susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bilang 'kan kalau peserta dilarang memakai ini semua," ujar Sakura seraya memamerkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Ya. Sakura benar. Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan kalau dalam permainan, peserta dilarang mengenakan _t-shirt double_, kemeja, _sweater_, _cardigan_, jaket dua rangkap, _scarf_, sarung tangan, dan sebuah mantel. Tapi, yang benar saja?

"Hey, berapa lapis yang kau pakai?" tanya Sasuke skeptis. Masih tercengang.

"6 kaos, 2 kemeja, _sweater_, _cardigan_, 2 jaket ... Ah, 20 lapis."

APAAA? Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir, sampai membuatnya sedikit menganga mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sekilas memejamkan mata sambil memijit pelipis dengan sebelah tangan, kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kau bercanda 'kan? Ini musim panas Sakura. Kau mau mati karena dehidrasi."

Sasuke serius. Ini benar-benar puncak musim panas yang sangat panas. Walaupun kamar Sakura ber-AC, tapi di cuaca ekstrim ini akan lebih nyaman dengan pakaian tipis bukan? Lihat saja Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan sebuah _t-shirt_ abu-abu bertuliskan 'REVOLUTION' di bagian depan dan dilapis kemeja tak terkancing. Serta _blue jeans_ sebagai bawahan. Sedangkan Sakura sudah seperti buntelan kain.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menyelesaikan permainan ini sebelum aku mati," ujar Sakura berapi-api.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Yah, semoga saja. Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mengerjakannya sekarang."

Setelah mendapat instruksi, tanpa menyiakan waktu, Sakura memulai pekerjaannya (dan permainannya). Dengan raut wajah super serius, ia mulai berkutat dalam soal. Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya soal pertama berhasil diselesaikannya. Dengan senyum bangga ia menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada sang Mentor yang menunggu dengan berpangku tangan.

Satu tangan Sasuke terulur menerima buku itu dari Sakura. Matanya mulai bergerak memeriksa kata-demi-kata dari tulisan Sakura. Sampai matanya menangkap kesalahan kecil yang hampir saja luput dari pantauannya. Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura, lalu mengembalikan buku itu pada pemiliknya.

"Salah. Metode yang kau gunakan salah."

"Hah! Padahal aku yakin sekali." Sakura memeriksa kembali hasil pekerjaannya.

"Cepat lakukan hukuman mu!" perintah Sasuke cepat terkesan tidak sabaran.

Sakura segera melepas _scarf_ yang melilit lehernya. Tangannya bergerak ringan karena merasa masih memiliki banyak cadangan pakaian di tubuhnya. Masih aman.

"Dan ulangi lagi!" perintah Sasuke setelah Sakura melepas _scarf_-nya.

"Hah! Maksudmu aku harus mengerjakannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus mengerjakannya sampai benar. Baru kau boleh melanjutkan ke soal berikutnya."

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati—pastinya senyum licik. Ini adalah salah satu siasatnya untuk mengalahkan Sakura. Semakin banyak Sakura melakukan kesalahan, maka semakin cepat pula seluruh pelapis tubuh laknat itu lepas. Heh, Sakura benar-benar salah pilih lawan!

.

.

.

**sssSSSsss**

.

.

.

**[3 Jam Kemudian]**

.

.

Peluh baru saja menetes melewati pelipisnya, yang segera diusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Menanti selama 3 jam sangat membuat Sasuke gerah. AC di ruangan ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan untuk memastikan waktu. Jari diketuk-ketukan ke meja saraya menunggu. Astaga, kesabaran Sasuke nyaris limit. Harus sampai kapan lagi ia menunggu?

Namun, dibanding Sasuke yang hanya melepas kemeja luarnya, keadaan Sakura justru di ambang maut. Dari 18 soal yang dikerjakannya, baru 1 soal yang langsung dinyatakan benar oleh mentor dadakannya itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya harus diulanginya lebih dari satu kali untuk memastikan kebenaran; alias salah.

Dan dari 20 lapis helai kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, kini tinggal tersisa _t-shirt_ putih polos terakhir yang masih terpakai sempurna di tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya—termasuk dua sarung tangan—sudah tanggal satu persatu akibat kesalahannya. Kini suasana semakin menegangkan.

Hanya tinggal dua kali kesempatan akhir bagi Sakura untuk benar. Karena kalau sampai salah, habis sudah. _T-shirt_ terakhir yang dikenakannya pun akan ikut lenyap. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Sakura tidak boleh kalah. Maksudnya jangan sampai telanjang.

Bulir-bulir keringat sudah memenuhi dahi lebarnya dan beberapa menetes melewati leher jenjangnya lalu berakhir menyelinap dibalik kerah kaos tipisnya. Sakura mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasi dan keseriusannya untuk soal ini. Hidup dan matinya.

Selesai. Sakura meletakkan pena, lalu menyerahkan bukunya kepada sang Mentor yang tampak memberengut kesal. Pun reflek disambar cepat oleh tangan Sasuke lalu memeriksanya. Beberapa jam sudah seperti tahunan bagi Sasuke, sampai akhirnya ia berkata—

"Sakura ... kau...," berujar pelan seraya menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

Tapi kelamaan ekspresi penasaran Sakura pun kian melemah. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa, perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Apakah ini berarti ia harus melepas pakaiannya sekarang?

Tanpa perintah lebih lanjut, kedua tangannya telah mencengkeram ujung bawah kaosnya sendiri. Bersiap menariknya ke atas. Tapi, baru tiga perempat perjalanan sang kaos terangkat, harus terhenti tiba-tiba.

Ketika si penghukum a.k.a sang Mentor alias Uchiha Sasuke, bertanya heran dengan kerutan tipis di dahinya. "Kau mau apa?"

Sakura menatapnya. Ikut-ikutan bingung. Tak lama ia menjawab dengan nada polos, "Melaksanakan hukumanku." Masih dengan kedua tangan yang memegang ujung kaos. Berpose layaknya hendak membuka pakaian. Lengkap dengan tampang bodoh.

"Hukumanmu?" ulang Sasuke, dengan kerutan semakin dalam. "Hukumanku," sambungnya.

"Eh!"

Tapi sebelum Sakura menanyakan lebih lanjut apa maksud perkataan si bungsu Uchiha, pria itu telah berdiri tenang dari kursinya diikuti kepala bersurai pink yang menengadah. Dan sedetik kemudian, jangankan untuk berkedip, menarik napas pun Sakura lupa bagaimana caranya. Matanya membulat sebulat tomat buah seirama dengan rahang bawah yang patuh dengan arah gravitasi bumi. Tampangnya kali ini sudah seperti seorang gadis yang tengah menyaksikan Uchiha Sasuke sedang melepas pakaian. MEMANG IYA!?

Tanpa peringatan, tanpa penjelasan, tanpa aba-aba, dan tanpa-tanpa lainnya, Sasuke langsung menarik keatas kaosnya perlahan. Pelan namun pasti. Lalu melewati kepala ravennya semudah menarik lembar _tissue_ dari kotak. Striptis _live show_. Entah perduli atau tidak pada kondisi jantung penonton—satu-satunya—yang kembang-kempis tak beraturan. Sasuke masih stoic, sedangkan Sakura hampir mati dengan wajah mendidih.

_Damn_! Apa ini masih Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu? Empat tahun yang lalu, seingatnya—Sakura tidak mungkin lupa apa pun tentang Sasuke, apalagi untuk kali pertama Sakura melihatnya bertelanjang dada sewaktu liburan musim panas di pantai 4 tahun lalu—belum ada enam tonjolan otot yang berbaris dua banjar di perutnya yang berlekuk sempit. Atau urat-urat yang menjalar kuat menegaskan bentuk lengan atas yang kokoh. Atau dada yang tidak sebidang saat ini. Apa benar ini masih Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu?

Manik _jade_ itu masih meneliti dramatis dada telanjang Sasuke dari bawah ke atas ke bawah lagi. Menyorotkan ketidakpercayaan juga kekaguman—dan kemesuman. Masa' iya dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun bisa merubah pria yang dulunya hanya pemuda paling diinginkan di sekolah menjadi sosok bak model profesional super sexi. Ini sih kelas expert.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah seharusnya ada hal yang perlu dipertanyakan Sakura. Bukannya malah menikmati striptis gratis _ala'_ Sasuke dengan hati senang.

Begitu sadar, dalam sedetik segera ia merapatkan lagi bibirnya yang sempat menganga tidak elit. Ia berdehem, "A—apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya masih gelagapan.

"Maksud?" tanya Sasuke balik. Masih kalem dengan menatap lurus Sakura. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi cukup membuat Sakura rikuh di posisinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya sedang menjalankan hukuman ku," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum tipis.

_Kami-sama _... Seandainya Sasuke tahu, kalau tarikan keatas kedua sudut bibir itu cukup mampu melumpuhkan akal sehat Sakura. Yah, seandainya ia tahu. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke memang tahu?

Sakura sendiri kelihatan tak acuh pada makna senyum itu. Ia terlanjur terpesona olehnya. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa jawabannya yang dinyatakan benar oleh Sasuke pun tak terlalu dipikirkannya.

_'Eh! ... Apa? Jadi jawabanku benar?'_... pekik Sakura dalam hati. Matanya mengerjap. Oh, rupanya dia masih sadar.

"Kau sudah siap menuju soal terakhir?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan. Yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

**sssSSsss**

.

.

.

Soal ke-20 akhirnya selesai. Bermodal kepercayaan diri yang memuncak berkat keberhasil di soal sebelumnya, juga karena usaha kerasnya yang mati-matian untuk tidak melirik Sasuke yang masih bertelanjang dada demi menjaga kestabilan fokusnya, akhirnya ia bisa menyerahkan buku tugas itu kepada sang Mentor dengan senyum bangga dan sombong. Soal terakhir ini ternyata tidak sesulit soal-soal sebelumnya. Yah, kalau soal yang sulit seperti sebelumnya saja bisa dikerjakan dengan benar, apalagi untuk yang satu ini. Hanya meminta sebuah contoh tentang penggunaan dua variable dalam penelitian. Yang benar saja? Itu sih perkara—

"Sakura..."

—mudah. Tidak terlalu menyulitkan. Dan Sakura sebentar lagi akan menyaksikan adegan striptis lanjutan. Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan dilepas—

"Salah."

—Sasuke? Sudah pasti bawahannya 'kan. Ce-la-na. Hanya itu yang tersisa. Dan Sakura pasti salah—APA?

"APA?"

"Perlu ku ulang? Jawabanmu sa-lah."

"Sa—salah?" Sakura menggeleng. Tidak. Sasuke pasti keliru. "Sasuke ... coba periksa sekali lagi" ucapnya memohon agar Sasuke bersedia memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Kau meragukan ketelitianku?"

Mendengarnya, Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah. Haruskah ia...

"Buka!" titah dingin si bungsu Uchiha. Dia benci menunggu apalagi hanya untuk permainan bodoh gagasannya ini. Dan kesabarannya kali ini benar-benar terkuras. Yah, walaupun ia heran sendiri, untuk apa sampai memutar otak hanya untuk permainan konyol. Tapi gadis ini terlalu gigih.

"Ta–tapi ... ini yang terakhir!" Masih _keukeuh_, Sakura harus bertahan..

Dan Uchiha tidak pernah mengalah, jadi Sasuke juga ikut _keukeuh_, "Kau sudah janji." Berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Matanya memicing.

"I–Iya ... Tapi ... Masa' aku harus membukanya?" tanya Sakura skeptis.

Otak jenius kembali dipakai, memikirkan langkah negosiasi selanjutnya. Agar Sakura bersedia melepas pakaian—Errr ... maksudnya dihukum. "Itu terserah padamu. Mau menepati atau mengingkari janjimu sendiri, Sakura." Menatap tajam. Sengaja untuk membuat gadis itu terus terpojok. "Jadi, cepat buka! Atau ... aku sendiri yang akan membukanya," tambahnya seraya menampilkan seringai kecil.

Sakura melotot. "Jangan!" sergahnya panik. Kedua tangan refleks terjulur lurus mencegah tindakan nekad Sasuke yang baru berupa desuasi.

Pria itu hampir menyeringai, tapi mampu tertelan kembali. Menyenangkan sekali melihat Sakura menderita karena kepanikan. Tapi maaf, Sasuke bukan sadistis.

Sakura mencoba menimbang, gelisah sekali. Bibirnya merapat ke dalam. Berusaha menemukan solusi lain, tapi nihil. "Aku bisa ... membukanya sendiri," gumamnya kelewat pelan. Sakura menyerah?

.

.

.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat kedua tangannya sendiri bergerak ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Menyibak perlahan bagian belakang kaosnya. Mengangkatnya sedikit demi sedikit ke atas. _Onyx_ Sasuke sama sekali tak lepas dari gerakan lambat tangan Sakura. Membuatnya menelan ludah di ujung penantian.

Dan gerakan tangan Sakura berhenti tepat saat mencapai daerah punggungnya. Sasuke menahan napasnya seketika. Menanti saat-saat yang ditunggunya sejak 3 jam lalu. Tiga jam terlama dalam hidupnya.

Namun, kedua alisnya menyatu ketika menyadari tidak ada pergerakan lanjutan dari tangan Sakura. Kedua tangannya hanya berhenti di belakang punggungnya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan tangan gadis itu karena posisinya yang membelakanginya. Hanya saja, terlihat seperti sedang mengusahakan sesuatu.

Keheranan Sasuke pun terjawab ketika tiba-tiba Sakura membalikkan badan membelakanginya, dan dalam sekejab mata Sakura melepaskan sesuatu yang bertali dari dalam kaos yang dikenakannya. Entah bagaimana caranya Sakura mengeluarkan 'benda itu' tanpa melepas kaosnya terlebih dulu. Sasuke hanya mematung—dengan tampang agak bodoh untuk seorang Uchiha—di tempat ketika menyadari benda yang langsung dilempar Sakura ke kolong tempat tidur.

"K, K—Kau..." Hanya satu kata ini yang mampu lolos dari bibir Sasuke yang terperangah sejak beberapa detik lalu.

Bagaimana pria tampan ini tidak _shock_, pemirsah? Sasuke baru saja menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang gadis melepas branya tanpa melepas pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Sakura yang mendengar gumaman pria di belakang punggungnya menjawab, "Yang penting aku melepaskan sesuatu yang kupakai 'kan? Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang."

Oh astaga ... Demi leluhur Uchiha, Sakura! Kau hampir saja membuat Sasuke mati karena lupa bernapas. Untunglah dia masih memiliki pengendalian diri tingkat dewa yunani.

Namun sayang, sungguh disayang. Pengendalian diri yang katanya setingkat dewa tertinggi itu langsung berubah menjadi tingkat remaja puber. Hal itu terjadi ketika Sakura berbalik kembali menghadap Sasuke, dan obsidiannya yang langsung tertuju ke area dada Sakura yang terlihat me-ne-ra-wa-ng dari balik kaosnya. Bahkan dengan puncak gunung kembarnya yang terlihat menonjol, membuat tangan Sasuke gatal seketika. Dan saat itu pula, suara teriakan '_Warning_! _Danger area_' bergaung di kepala. Entah suara siapa. Seperti kenal, seperti tidak. Mungkin suara Naruto si _dobe_, mungkin.

Sasuke yang sudah hampir hilang akal, pun masih belum disadari Sakura.

"Permainannya sudah selesai, 'kan? Sudah tidak ada soal lagi."

"Belum. Ulangi nomor 20!" tukas Sasuke tanpa berpikir. Bagaimana mau berpikir, pikirannya sudah melanglang buana ke zona rate M.

Sakura melotot dan menganga mendengarnya. Apa Sasuke benar-benar ingin menelanjanginya?

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Sakura, kembali membuat Sasuke bicara. "Kau harus menyelesaikan permainan ini sampai akhir. Sesuai persetujuan awal. Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan _essay_ mu. Ini sangat mudah Sakura, kau hanya perlu mengulang bagian yang salah sebagai perbaikan."

Sakura mendesah, pasrah. Iya harus menepati janjinya. Lagi pula benar kata Sasuke, dia hanya perlu mengulanginya 'kan.

Tangannya kembali bergerak memperbaiki _essay-_nya. Walaupun hanya mengulang, tapi bagian ini yang cukup sulit. Sakura sempat beberapa kali terdiam untuk berpikir. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak berkutik mengamati dengan tidak sabaran. Otaknya pun tak tinggal diam untuk mencari siasat lain. Tinggal satu lagi, Sasuke harus bisa mengalahkan Sakura.

Sampai ketika Sakura terlihat sangat kebingungan di bagian akhir _essay-_nya. Ide nakal (Sasuke menyebut ini brilian walaupun membutuhkan lebih banyak cakra guna mempertahankan akal sehatnya) untuk menggoda Sakura pun muncul. Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya condong ke arah Sakura di seberang meja. Sampai wajahnya hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajah Sakura.

Lalu Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Begitu ia menegakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung melebar melihat wajah tampan Sasuke tepat di depan hidungnya. Kini wajahnya sudah merona hebat akibat hembusan napas hangat Sasuke yang turut menyapu lembut wajah Sakura. Posisi berbahaya bukan!

"Butuh bantuan?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara bariton rendah tepat di depan wajah merona Sakura.

Jangankan mau menjawab tawaran menggiurkan itu, hanya untuk menarik napas pun sulitnya bukan main. Sakura benar-benar kacau dan meleleh sempurna ketika Sasuke malah menyunggingkan senyum yang—oh astaga—tampannya. Konsentrasinya pecah dan fokusnya pun buyar tak menentu, bahkan jantungnya semakin tak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Berharap saja semoga Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, detak jantung yang serupa dengan genderang perang.

"A—aku bisa ... me—mengerjakannya sendiri."

_Gotcha_! Sasuke mengundurkan diri, dengan senyum menggoda yang telah berkembang menjadi seringai kecil—licik.

.

.

.

**sssSSsss**

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

Sakura meletakkan pena di atas meja. Lalu kembali menyerahkan hasil pekerjaan terakhirnya kepada Sasuke. Rona merah muda masih menghiasi pipi Sakura ketika Sasuke meraih buku itu. Pandangannya mulai menelusuri buku, namun sesekali _onyx_-nya melirik gadis yang masih menunduk di hadapannya.

"Sakura ... ini—"

"Aku tahu. Aku ... salah 'kan?" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong begitu saja. Sepertinya Sakura menyadari bahwa konsentrasinya sudah hilang. Sedikit merasa bersalah memang, karena Sasuke-lah pelakunya. Tapi hanya sedikit lho! Selebihnya, Sasuke merasa sangat puas akan kemenangannya.

Dan sekarang, waktunya meminta hadiahnya.

"Sakura ... kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan retoris terucap ringan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Tapi ... Sasuke ... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuka baju ku."

Sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya. Hey, kenapa dia terus menunduk sejak tadi?

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan tingkah Sakura yang biasanya berisik itu, namun tidak. Baiklah, karena Sasuke bukanlah pria jahat yang akan memaksa Sakura. Dia akan memberi Sakura keringanan.

"Baiklah. Aku beri kau 2 pilihan."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan perkataan Sasuke yang tetap bertampang stoic.

Satu jari telunjuk terangkat sebagai isyarat, "Pertama, kau buka baju terakhir mu itu." Lalu satu jari tengah menyusul menjadi dua jari sebagai isyarat lanjutan, "Atau ... kedua, aku bisa menyentuhnya..." Kemudian jari telunjuk kembali digunakan untuk menunjuk Sakura.

Sentuh? Sakura menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah. Dan wajahnya yang sudah kepalang merona langsung bertambah merah padam ketika mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Menyentuh dadanya, duga Sakura sepihak.

"Ti—tidak. Tidak bi—bisa, Sasuke!" Sakura mengelak dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Gelagapan. Panik dan malu.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke justru bingung. Reaksi Sakura agak berlebihan, menurutnya. Tapi sebelum kebingungannya berakhir, gadis itu mulai menunjukkan reaksi yang lebih aneh.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, berniat melarikan diri dari hukuman. Namun sebelah tangan sudah menahannya sesaat ketika Sakura berbalik.

"Kau mau melarikan diri?" tanya si penahan. Menatap tajam.

"Sasuke, aku sungguh tidak bisa." Sakura memelas. Berusaha lepas, dan berhasil. Ia kembali menghindar.

Sasuke dibuat kelimpungan, berusaha mendekat. Ia berkata di sela-sela usaha penangkapan. "Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan pilihan kedua, masih ada pilihan pertama!"

"Itu juga aku tidak bisa," sambar Sakura langsung. Dan begitu ia hendak mencapai pintu, lengannya kembali ditahan.

Sakura terus saja mengelak dan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada lengan kanannya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup jika harus melakukan kedua hal itu. Sangat memalukan.

Sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan pertahanan Sakura dan bahkan mau melarikan diri, benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya. Ditariknya lengan gadis itu dalam sekali sentak hingga tubuh Sakura ikut tertarik kuat, dan detik berikutnya punggung Sakura sudah menabrak dinding.

Sakura memekik kecil dan memejamkan matanya kaget. Ketika matanya terbuka, Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi Sakura. Menghalanginya melarikan diri. Mengurung dirinya.

"Cepat pilih!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang kelewat berat. Dan begitu dekat.

Oke. Sekarang Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain memilih hukumannya. Pilihan kabur pun sudah tidak bisa.

"Cepatlah Sakura!" Suara bariton itu kini terdengar semakin berat. Dan cukup membuat Sakura semakin terpojok.

_'Kyaaaa ... aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Suaranya ... seksi__.'... _Sakura mulai panik karena pesona pria Uchiha yang sedang mengungkung dirinya kini.

Dan asal Sakura tahu saja, kalau Sasuke sengaja.

"Saku..."

"Ba—baiklah. Ka—kau boleh menyentuhnya." Ia menyerah. Tanpa berpikir. Matanya merapat erat. Tak berani menatap si penggoda.

Oh, jadi ini keputusan mendadak Sakura. Sasuke menatap dalam kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik _emerald_. Terlihat bergetar. Tangannya bergerak pelan menuju 'hadiah' yang telah dinantinya. Di daerah ke—

"Tapi...," cegah Sakura. Matanya terbuka.

_'Tapi apa?'... _pikir Sasuke._  
_

"Hanya satu," gumam Sakura. "Kau hanya boleh menyentuh satu bagian dan dari luar kaos ku," tambahnya dengan lebih jelas. Dan dengan menunduk.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran.

_'Satu bagian? Setelah semua ini hanya satu?'... _teriak innernya frustasi_.  
_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika kepalanya berdenyut. Lalu ia mengehembuskan napas keras mengurangi ketegangan di kepala.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyerah. Pada akhirnya menyetujui dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

Sakura kembali menutup matanya rapat sebisa-bisanya. Jantungnya memompa cepat seperti mau meledak. Bahkan Sakura merasa ia bernapas lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seluruh indra perasanya terfokus di area dada. Menanti dengan penuh ketegangan, sambil menggigit bibir bawah, yakin benar Sasuke akan mengincar daerah itu.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke benar-benar lurus menatap Sakura. Memakunya hanya pada raut tegang yang tetap terlihat manis, andai gadis itu tahu. Ia meneliti. Mengamati tiap inchi. Seolah mengukur jarak antara kedua mata yang terpejam, pipi merona, hidung bangir, dan bibir _peach_. Sedikit lebih lama untuk bagian itu. Kemudian kembali lagi pada kelopak mata besar berenda bulu mata lentik. Sasuke tersenyum, karena Sakura terlalu cantik. Sayang gadis itu tak melihatnya.

Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Baru saja terpikirkan. Ia laki-laki. Laki-laki dewasa. Laki-laki dewasa yang bodoh, lebih tepatnya.

Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik lebih tinggi. Seringai geli. Karena menganggap dirinya lucu. Mana ada laki-laki dewasa normal yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tak mengacuhkan bagian tubuh wanita 'paling diinginkan' oleh seluruh pria di muka bumi, yang jelas-jelas menjiplak dari balik kaos putih polos tipis tepat di depannya. Apalagi telah mendapat pernyataan ACC dari empunya. Sasuke, kau tunggu apa lagi? Segera _claim_ dia, Dasar bodoh!?

Laki-laki dewasa jenius terbodoh di muka bumi. Dia menjuluki dirinya sendiri.

Biarlah. _Toh_, saat ini pilihannya memang hanya dua. Jadi bodoh atau jadi brengsek. Dan Sasuke memilih yang pertama. Tapi bukan menjadi bodoh dalam artian sebenarnya, kata 'bodoh' tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Sasuke lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'gentle' ketimbang 'bodoh'. Karena ia pria keturunan Uchiha. Pria berdarah dingin dengan pengendalian diri sekelas dewa. Jadi, ia hanya mengambil satu bagian sesuai janji. Beringsut mendekat, merendahkan kepala. Dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka mata. Tertegun sempurna. Bingung dan perasaan campur aduk lainnya tersorot dari _emerald_ terang miliknya. Ketika pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah perpotongan dada dan leher putih pria teman masa kecilnya yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti di depan hidung. Aroma _mint_ maskulin kental langsung memenuhi indra penciuman seketika. Tapi tak cukup mampu mengalihkan indra perasa Sakura akan puncak kepalanya. Yang masih menjadi tempat Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan. Terasa dalam dan hangat.

Sasuke masih memejamkan mata. Meresapi tiap-tiap detik kedekatan fisik dengan Sakura seperti ini. Ini memang caranya. Cara seorang pria Uchiha mengungkapkan perasaan kepada wanita yang dianggapnya penting. Juga cara yang sama, yang dilakukannya untuk pertama kali sebelum meninggalkan Sakura di bandara. Ia merindukanya. Sangat. Harum cherry manis yang selalu menandakan kehadiran gadis itu, Sasuke merindukannya.

Sakura tetap pada posisinya. Tak berkedip dan bisu. Dadanya berdesir, mengirim gelenyar tak asing pada setiap saraf di otaknya. Dan Sakura mengenalinya, perasaan berdebar yang selalu hadir setiap ia berada dalam radius lingkaran berjari-jari 5 meter dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai titik pusatnya. Yang ternyata masih belum hilang. Mengingatkannya lagi akan bagaimana perasaan kuat itu selalu tertanam di hatinya, kepada satu-satunya teman lelaki yang tidak pernah tidak mengganggu pikirannya.

Kelopak mata yang dihiasi manik _jade _itu mengerjab pelan, ketika si pria memutus kontak fisik mereka. Sedikit memberi jarak namun tidak ada langkah mundur. Hanya untuk membiarkan Sakura menatapnya tanpa perlu menjauh.

Detik berlalu. Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling tatap. Didominasi _emerald_ yang menatap tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu. Berbisik. Dari sorot mata Sakura, pria itu pasti tahu kalau Sakura membutuhkan klarifikasi yang telah tertahan selama bertahun-tahun lalu.

Alih-alih langsung mengabulkan, Sasuke justru menikmati tatapan penuh tanya dari sepasang _emerald_ yang terpaku padanya. Hanya padanya. Terpaut satu jengkal. Dan Sasuke tak akan melewatkan kans untuk tak mengalihkan _Onyx_ kelamnya kearah lain. Permata kehijauan itu terlalu mempesona dan ... menggiurkan, seperti meminta untuk dimakan. Dan berbicara melalui mata, terkadang lebih terkesan orisinil.

Tapi seorang pria juga harus tetap mampu menegaskannya melalui kata-kata, bukan?

Biarpun sejatinya kesan sarkastik _ala'_ Sasuke tak boleh dihilangkan. Ia tersenyum, "Dasar bodoh! Apa kau benar-benar Haruno Sakura yang ku kenal?" ujarnya kelewat rendah. Tentunya tak perlu berteriak dalam jarak seintim ini. Masih menatap penuh Sakura yang tertegun. "Setahuku dia adalah siswi terpintar yang pernah dimiliki Konoha High School. Gadis terkuat pemegang gelar Master Karate Dan 2 yang membenci keterpurukan. Gadis paling berisik yang pernah ku kenal. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Dan pemilik mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Setahuku, dia adalah Haruno Sakura." Jeda sejenak guna mempertemukan dahi keduanya. Mengunci _emerald_ itu hanya pada _onyx_-nya. Sebagai penegasan untuk kalimat berikutnya. "Sakuraku," akunya.

Mematung. Sakura tidak berkutik bahkan hanya untuk menanggapi pengakuan pria itu, ketika sadar ia telah terperangkap ke dalam manik kelam yang tanpa henti menghisapnya. Terlebih pada kata-kata yang lebih mirip pengakuan kepemilikan ketimbang sebuah pernyataan tentang siapa dirinya. Dan Sakura tahu, setelah ini ia tidak mungkin butuh apa pun lagi. Karena perkataan Sasuke berikutnya akan terus menjadi nutrisi.

"Cepat selesaikan kuliahmu! Aku menunggumu."

Ya. Sakura tahu. Sasuke bukan memerintah seperti biasa. Tapi ini sebuah permintaan. Yang mengalun lembut. Dan kata 'menunggu' yang diucapkan pria tampan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memicu motivasinya ketingkat _high_ ketimbang permainan 'panas' yang mereka mainkan beberapa saat lalu. Lalu kenapa tidak dikatakan sejak awal, dasar Uchiha!?

"Dan jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama dari ini, kau mengerti!" Oh, yang ini juga bukan perintah. Tapi ancaman. Dan Sasuke bersumpah, 3 jam yang lalu adalah penantian terakhir dalam hidupnya. Dan Sakura pantas mendapat hukuman atas penderitaan yang Sasuke alami selama penantiannya.

Belum sempat Sakura merespon desuasi pria itu, bahkan hanya untuk melebarkan mata, jarak mereka musnah. Mungkin Sasuke yang melenyapkannya. Entahlah, Sakura tidak lihat karena begitu cepat. Yang Sakura tahu, bahwa ia ternyata sedang bermimpi sekarang. Ya, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Dan Sakura tahu saat ini memang musim panas. Tapi kenapa hanya bibirnya yang tersengat seperti terbakar?

Lamunannya pun pecah. Bersamaan dengan mata yang membelalak, akibat rasa panas yang begitu nyata di bibirnya. Juga warna raven tak asing yang langsung memenuhi pandangannya. Sakura tahu warna itu milik Sasuke. Tapi kenapa begitu dekat? Lalu bagaimana dengan bibirnya? Rasa membara itu tak jua sirna. Justru semakin menjadi karena tekanan dari sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat senantiasa menyapu halus permukaan bibirnya. Terus dan terus. Bergerak putus asa di atas bibir Sakura yang kaku. Dan gadis itu hanya diam terhanyut karena panasnya dan pelan-pelan mengumpulkan kesadaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura tahu ini bukan mimpi. Karena sengatan panas di bibirnya pun perlahan merambat membakar sekujur tubuh. Dan penyebabnya adalah bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Yang masih betah merayapi bibirnya. Tapi ... tapi, astaga Sakura harus apa? Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ini terlalu panas dan ... tiba-tiba. Bisakah ia minta waktu sebentar.

Seketika kedua tangannya yang dingin mendorong pelan dada Sasuke, membuat kontak kulit secara langsung dari telapak tangannya dan dada telanjang Sasuke. Dan saat itu pula Sakura pasti akan merutuki kebodohannya karena melakukan tindakan konyol yang tidak perlu. Karena Sasuke pasti membaca respon itu sebagai sebuah penolakan. Bahkan kebodohan itu semakin menjadi ketika ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat sepasang _Onyx_ memikat itu menatapnya heran, meminta penjelasan.

"Tu—tunggu." Astaga, Sakura harus beralasan apa sekarang. Ia hanya ingin minta jeda untuk membenarkan detak jantungnya yang tak keruan. Pasti sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja mendapat ciuman pertama di usia 20 tahun, memalukan. Oh iya, Sasuke 'kan sudah janji kalau hanya akan menyentuh satu bagian, tapi ini sudah lebih dari satu. _Emerald_-nya mengerjab, menatap balik iris _Onyx_. "Sasuke ... Kau melanggar—"

"Permainan selesai. Juga untuk semua peraturannya." Sasuke memotongnya dengan jawaban lugas. Sedikit menyeringai mendapati alasan lucu dari gadis itu. Dan belum sempat Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut, Sasuke kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menekan bibir Sakura yang lembut dengan bibirnya yang basah. Dengan kedua tangan yang telah menangkup kedua sisi wajah gadis itu tanpa perduli dengan keterkejutannya. Juga sebagai tindakan pencegahan, kalau-kalau Sakura akan mendorongnya lagi. Tidak boleh ada penolakan untuk seorang Uchiha bukan? Dan ini adalah bayaran yang pantas atas penantiannya selama 3 jam. Perlu diulang, Sasuke benci menunggu.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir Sakura penuh-penuh, melumatnya tanpa ampun. Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia menjilat bagian luar bibir Sakura, dan sukses mengirim lebih banyak sensasi panas namun menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuh si gadis. Sakura memang tidak pernah dicium, mencium atau berciuman. Tapi entah kenapa sekujur tubuhnya mampu menggeliat resah, panas dan bereaksi aneh atas gerakan lambat bibir Sasuke. Sakura terhanyut sepenuhnya dalam ciuman panas pria itu.

Dan bibir itu terus melumat bergantian antara bibir atas dan bibir bawah dengan gerakan sensual, terus tanpa memberi Sakura waktu untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir sekarat. Kedua tangan gadis itu menahan dada Sasuke ketika tubuhnya semakin menghimpit ke dinding, ia butuh bernapas tapi tangannya terlalu lemah untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang begitu kokoh. Setidaknya bisa sebagai pertahanan terakhir antara tubuh atas Sasuke yang tidak berpakaian dan tubuh Sakura yang tidak berdalaman. Membayangkan hal itu mau tak mau membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah saja.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauh sejenak dan Sakura reflek meraup oksigen di sekelilingnya. Namun belum selesai usaha Sakura untuk bernapas, Sasuke kembali memiringkan wajahnya, kali ini ke arah sebaliknya, dan menghujani bibirnya dengan kecupan ringan. Sakura meleleh, ini ... ini membuat kepalanya berputar. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab hampir terpejam. Sasuke seperti tidak pernah mencapai kata cukup untuk terus mengecup bibirnya. Basah, panas, dan membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Bibir Sasuke lembut, dan terasa begitu pas di bibir Sakura. Tak lama bibir pria itu kembali melahap bibirnya dengan gerakan perlahan dan berhasil menghilangkan pertahanan diri terakhir Sakura. Tungkai kakinya begitu lemas. Kontan kedua tangannya reflek melingkar di leher Sasuke. Dan habisnya jarak diantara mereka.

Sasuke terlalu profesional untuk dihadapkan pada Sakura yang awam. Gadis itu pun pasrah, karena pria itu seperti binatang buas yang tidak akan melepas buronannya.

Sasuke membaca kepasrahan Sakura, karena detik kemudian, satu tangannya turun merambat ke pinggang belakang Sakura dan tangan lainnya meraih dagunya, menariknya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat celah diantara bibir tipis si gadis. Sakura terkesiap begitu Sasuke mendorong masuk lidahnya, mulai bergerak liar seolah mencari sesuatu yang akan memuaskannya. Erangan pelan pun lolos ketika lidah Sasuke bertemu dengan lidahnya. Ini agak aneh, tapi ... tapi ia suka.

Dan ini benar-benar panas sekali hingga udara di sekeliling Sakura terasa begitu pekat. Sedangkan perutnya terasa melilit dengan hawa aneh berkutat di sana. Dan semakin turun, saat Sasuke kembali menghujani bibirnya dengan lidahnya, mengecap sisinya perlahan. Sakura mengerang parah, ini benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal. Ciuman Sasuke membuatnya pusing, dan sangat ... memabukkan. Oh astaga, kalau tidak segera berhenti, Sakura yakin ia akan pingsan.

TOK TOK TOK

Tepat saat pemikiran itu datang, pintu terketuk dari luar. Sakura membuka matanya lemah, karena samar-samar mendengarnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk mengemut bibirnya. Kontan tangan yang masih mengalungi leher Sasuke beringsut turut untuk mendorong dadanya, menyadarkannya. Sasuke yang merasa kembali ada dorongan pelan di dadanya, mengapit bibir bawah Sakura dan perlahan mundur. Memberi ruang diantara mereka namun tetap mempertahankan jarak wajahnya dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Keduanya terengah dengan ritme yang sama, membuat mereka saling bertukar udara. Sasuke menatapnya, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"A—Ada yangh ... mhengetuk—"

TOK TOK TOK

Dan ketukan kedua pun datang membenarkan perkataan Sakura yang terputus-putus karena terengah. Sedikit melebarkan mata Sasuke kemudian kompak menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan kembali saling bertatapan, Sakura bahkan sudah melotot. Oh tidak, mereka tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Membawa masuk seseorang—yang benar sesuai dugaan—dengan nampan di tangan. Yang langsung tersenyum sumringah begitu mendapati anak gadis dan putra angkatnya tengah duduk berhadapan di meja (?), sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku (?), dan masih berpakaian (?).

"Haloooo semuaaa...," sapa Mebuki kelewat riang. Berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke mendongak, dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Sakura menoleh dengan semburat merah pekat di wajahnya, "I—ibu?" tanyanya gagap.

Mebuki mengernyit. Bukan karena gurat wajah aneh yang dipampang kedua anaknya, melainkan karena keadaan kamar anak gadisnya yang mirip medan perang. "Ya ampun ... Sakura kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali?"

Sakura terkesiap. Menjawab panik, "Su—Sudah pasti ... karena kami bermain terlalu keras." _Ups_!

"Bermain?" tanya sang Ibu, dengan nada keheranan kental.

"Maksudnya belajar." Sasuke membenarkan. Dia satu-satunya yang masih bisa bertahan dengan sikap tenang di sini—pasca ciuman panas. Sedangkan Sakura sudah seperti kebakaran rambut karena salah bicara—dan hampir menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Mebuki mengangguk paham. Mungkin karena Sakura terlalu serius belajar dan menjadi tegang jadi asal bicara. Ia pun segera meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang penuh buku. "Oh, Ibu bawa minuman dan juga cemilan untuk kalian. Wah, sepertinya kalian serius sekali belajarnya," decaknya kagum.

Sakura yang melihat minuman dingin pun dengan segera menyambar dan meneguknya habis-habisan, tanpa perduli tatapan heran yang kembali dilayangkan ibunya atau Sasuke melongo. Ia terlalu kehausan, salahkan Sasuke yang telah menghisap habis cairan dalam mulutnya. Gelas yang telah kosong pun kembali lagi ke atas nampan.

Mebuki yang kembali salah kaprah, karena mengira Sakura memang telah bekerja keras, pun menggeleng seraya tersenyum. Lalu beralih menatap Sasuke, dan agak membuat yang ditatap sedikit kaget, "Sasuke-kun, kuharap kau jangan cepat menyerah ya mengajari Sakura. Sepertinya dia benar-benar butuh bantuan mu."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu saja bi!" ujarnya menyanggupi. Sekaligus lega. Walaupun masih sedikit rikuh karena bibi Mebuki masih terus memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Senyum Sasuke pun jadi semakin kelihatan aneh saat wanita itu mengernyit dalam.

Mebuki menunjuk Sasuke, lalu berujar heran. "Sasuke-kun, bajumu kenapa?"

Eh! Kenapa? Sasuke yang ikut keheranan pun menunduk, menatap tempat yang ditunjuk bibi Mebuki. Begitu pula Sakura yang ikut menatap dada Sasuke. Dan beberapa detik kemudian—

"HUUAAAAAAK!?"

—keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Mebuki sampai berjengit karenanya.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena tulisan 'REVOLUTION' yang seharusnya berada di dada Sasuke, menghilang.

Dan telah berpindah ke punggungnya sesuai yang ditunjuk oleh anak panah yang berkedip a.k.a kursor author.

.

.

.

**O**W**A**R**I**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : _Oneshot pertama akhirnya selesai. Dan juga sebagai fic pembuka di fandom Naruto. Saya minta maaf kalau Sasuke jadi OOC di sini (maksudnya OOC adalah mesum) huahahaha... Untuk rate, awalnya saya bingung mau di taro di mana. Antara T atau M. Tapi karena jalan cerita menjurus, yaudah saya ambil aman aja. Saya masih hijau di fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai sekalian! Ide ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah manga tapi saya lupa judulnya (maaf) itu juga cuman oneshot. Jadi gimana tanggapannya? aneh 'kan? gak penting kan? bikin mabok 'kan?... Tulis ya di kotak **R.E.V.I.E.W.** Saya menerima review dalam bentuk apa pun. Thanks!_

_._

_._

**_Yuki Sharaa_**


End file.
